The Host II
by SynD
Summary: Why do I feel this way about him? Wanda/Jared.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I just dream it. **

_Why do I miss her? She's right over there. Why can't I let go of all these feelings for him. They were her feelings. Not so much my own. Ian was much more like me and always knew what I was thinking and feeling .By all rights I was meant to be with Ian and he with me. I completely believed that through all my travels throughout many worlds that I was destined to find this world and Ian within it. He was the one. But why then couldn't I stop seeing Jared in my bed every night. Why couldn't I stop dreaming of his strong, muscular body pinning me against a wall as my legs wrapped around his waist while his lips covered my entire mouth. And it wasn't Melanie's body, it was Pet's. Had it been Mel's body I could chalk it up to rather vivid memory but this was really beginning to play with my emotions._

I looked across the dining room for Ian. He was getting two food trays, one of which was no doubt for me. Then I turned to look for Melanie and Jared, who were just two tables away from mine looking into each other's eyes. A small tightening occurred in my stomach when Jared's hand gently brushed her peaches and cream completion. I tried not to show any emotion but Jared quickly stood up to get some food and his eyes quickly connected with mine for a brief second. In an attempt to fool him I pulled the ends of my mouth up in a nervous smile then quickly looked around for Ian. Thankfully, he was only a few feet from me with the trays. I took one of them and set it in front of me. Ian was so kind and thoughtful. His smiles always made me feel warm inside. I nervously looked back to where Jared was standing a few seconds ago and noticed he was already gone. With some relief I turned to give Ian and the food my undivided attention.

We ate and talked about Kyle and Sunny and everyone else without leaving any uncomfortable silences.

When we were finished I told Ian I was going to go to the bathroom and then to take a nap. Pet's body just needed more rest than Melanie's did. I had to remember that after my nap I would need to start on some strength training exercises.

_I'd like to be able to pull my own weight and earn my keep._

Instead of going to my room to rest I decided to go to where no one would look for me, the very place where my experience here with these humans began, the little hole in the wall cell.

Since then and quite possibly before, it had been used as storage. It would probably be a tight squeeze but in this new, compact body it would not be a problem. I rounded the last turn with some relief not to have bumped into anyone. I crawled in right beside the soda crackers and pancake mix and closed my eyes so that I couldn't see and hopefully feel anything.

I closed my eyes and drifted off into peaceful slumber.

_His hands were on either side of my small face and gently pulled me to him. His lips caressed mine and sent a heat through my entire body. His hands slid around my waist and lifted me so that I could meet him and look into his beautiful eyes. My heart so full of him so full of emotion that I couldn't breathe I gasped into his mouth as my heart pounded shaking my entire body. _

'_No' I gasped. 'I can't do this to them. We can't. It would kill them both after everything' I pushed him away and stepped out of his reach. 'This has nothing to do with them. It's me and you. There is something her between u. I know you've felt it, I see the way you look at me and I wish that you could feel what I feel when I look at you. I don't want to hurt them either but I can't help what I feel'_

_He walked around me to block my exit before he continued._

'_I've done everything for them. All of them. Always. I just want something for me for once. Even if I can't keep doing it. I just want to once' _

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Jared wanted me. Wait a second, he didn't want me. He wanted someone, anyone._

'_Jared' I touched his face and gently turned him to look at me, 'is it me you want or is it the thought of taking a break from them. Jared, you know I can't. Not because I love Ian and Melanie but because I love you. And I love me. I won't live this way.'_

_I let his face go and turned to hurry away to keep my body from responded to his obvious need._

_I softly heard his reply 'I'm sorry, Wanda' _

_I ran to the room Ian and I shared and threw myself on the bed and cried shaking the entire bed. I heard footsteps and quickly wiped the tears from my eyes before turning to see who it was. I felt strong arms wrapped around me and lifted me to him. I quickly realized that this was not Ian. It was Jared._

_He kissed away the wetness from my face and found my mouth. My body was so exhausted from crying and all the other emotions that had surfaced in the last half hour that I had no choice but to give in. I allowed his mouth to devour mine. I felt all the worries about everyone else leave my body as I gave in to him. He gently placed me back on the bed and covered me completely with his own. His hand traced my face while the other explored my shoulders, then down to my small breast. I arched into his large hand as I slid my hand under his tight t shirt and felt the hardened muscles underneath. I raised my face to find his lips and held his lower lip between my teeth. He pulled me so close to him that I could feel every inch of him. I gasped when I realized how much he wanted this. He wanted me. Me. Just as much as I wanted him._

_He deepened his kiss and all I could feel was my heart pounding in my chest and the heat that radiated off him into me. I pulled away from him and lifted my small blouse over my head so that I wouldn't pass out. His smile was gentle but hungry and he removed his t-shirt._

_I laid back onto the bed exposed and a lot cooler than a few minutes before. It was then that I realized that I was half naked. I covered my small breasts with my hands as the realization hit me under his gaze. He chuckled and laid next to me pulling my hand off my now covered breast and kissed the palm. 'You're so beautiful. All of you' He leaned into my neck and pulled me closer to him, a giggle escaped from me as his tongue playfully nipped the soft part of my shoulders. I ran my hands up his stomach as he pushed me back unto my back and began to kiss the soft pink area of my breasts, I looked up into his eyes and they locked with his, I saw the depth of his soul. I felt like I was falling into a deep abyss with no air, only a feeling of true happiness and pleasure. _

_I felt his hand slowly travel under my panties and I closed my eyes to feel completely the pleasure of his touch as it gently rubbed against the wetness that formed between my legs readying my small opening to receive him. _

I was suddenly wretched from the dream when I heard a familiar laugh. It was Melanie and a lower equally familiar voice. Jared.

"God, I hope no one looks for us" Melanie softly whispered.

"I think everyone is too busy playing or watching the soccer game to notice that we're gone."

Then I heard a small sound that I knew was kissing. I was stuck I couldn't make my presence known in the middle of their encounter. _What would be the appropriate action?_ I sighed loudly hoping that they would hear and look around but my luck was that good. I heard Melanie whisper to Jared, "I knew you would never betray me. All that time that Wanda was in here I always hoped there was a way to get to you but the more I thought about what it meant, you being with her, the more I dreaded seeing you. But I had to know that you and Jamie were safe and hadn't been polluted."

"I knew you'd come back some way or another. I just always assumed it wouldn't be you anymore that it would just be your shell. I had prepared myself to kill you , well the alien within you." I could hear the smile in his voice, "I'm just happy that the alien within you was a good one. I never thought I'd say that"

They both laughed and were quiet for a small time again.

"You know, I'm glad that you guys got her out when you did because I noticed that my feelings were starting to transfer to her and that truly scared me more than anything. I'm just glad she started to truly feel for Ian. He's a nice guy but you're MY guy. It was really creepy thinking about being with someone else."

"Creepy? That's funny. It's good to know that Wanda has nothing to worry about with you having any lingering feelings left over for him."

"Do you think Wanda had lingering feelings for…you? I mean now that she's out?"

Being in her head for so long I knew what Melanie was trying to get at. She wanted to know if Jared had any feelings left for me.

"I don't know Babe. Maybe that's something you should ask her next time you see her. I'm glad she's out of you too though so I can have you complete and all to myself."

I heard a sigh from Melanie and knew what was coming next.

I covered my ears with both my hands and sobbed silently at the thought of what was happening only a few feet from me. Something that I knew rightfully belonged to Melanie but something that I so greatly coveted.

The following day I woke up next to Ian in our shared room with such a feeling of guilt and dread. I watched Ian's peaceful face wishing I truly knew what has going through his mind. I wondered if I would feel the same things I'd experienced at the mere thought of being with Jared. I carefully climbed onto Ian and placed a small kiss on his still sleeping lips. It wasn't long before his arms wrapped around me to keep me there. His eyes fluttered open and looked directly at me, for a small second I thought there was a small flash of confusion held within them but they quickly changed to the look that I knew was reserved for me, a look of adoration and understanding. He pulled himself up to meet my lips to kiss me like so many times before but this kiss was different, his tongue seemed to search for mine instantly almost like he sensed that I needed something more this morning. My legs fell on either side of his body as he sat up, his arms went around my back and pushed me into him almost crushing me with their strength I opened my eyes to question him.

His breathing was coming in short gasps as was mine. He pushed me away to look at my face as if asking me a question.

"Do you want to stop?"

I shook my head, 'I'll tell you if and when I get frightened. But I want to."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me again. Readying myself for my and this body's very first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I just dream it. **

Chap 2

His lips were so moist and tasted of sugar.

_I'm ready for this. Ian is mine and I am his. And this way my first time will always belong to him. No matter what._

Almost all of a sudden I felt him pull away and lay back onto the bed.

"I think …maybe…this isn't such a good idea."

"What? I don't understand. I'm ready."

He gave me an odd look.

"Wanda, I'm usually good at figuring out what it is that you're thinking but something is just off about this whole thing." I saw the look of confusion on his face. _He really knew me well. Maybe too well. I'd never been afraid of that but what if? What if he knew about my left over feelings? But most importantly what if these weren't left over feelings? What if they were what they would always be? Love for someone else's partner. _

"Wanda, it's not that I don't want to but… I don't want to do anything until you are completely ready and I just don't think that you are. Are you ok?" He gently moved me beside him and looked deeply into my eyes while his were full of concern.

I finally looked up at him and felt something so alien to me. Guilt I believe they call it.

"I'm fine. Maybe we should just go get some breakfast." I said as a way to steer him away from his insightful questions. He lifted an eyebrow in a funny way and said, "Let's go then." I knew that he would not let it go that easily and that throughout the remainder of the day he would be thinking of ways to question me to finally get to the truth of my recent actions. Tonight I knew that I would have to admit what I was feeling or do something that I never felt comfortable doing. Lying.

* * *

After breakfast was over I went to see what I could do in the kitchen while Ian went outside to help with the garden. It was scorching outside and Pet's skin was way too fair to have to be outside all day but I knew that I still needed to help out in any way that I could. I grabbed a sponge to start on the dishes when I heard the ladies come in to do the very same thing. A few minutes later I was shooed away to do other things because in the words of the dark haired woman "it's just too crowded here. Wanda, will you please see if t here is anything else you could do?" I reluctantly went out to the main dining area to see if maybe I could collect any dishes left on the tables and clean up any messes left on them. I quickly ducked back into the kitchen and grabbed a dish rag to wipe up the tables. I busied myself with the task I had set out for myself. After I wiped clean all the long tables and chairs, I started to set up for lunch. I could smell the soup simmering and the bread baking. My mouth watered even though I was already so sick of that watery vegetable soup. And that was when it occurred to me that soon very soon there would be another raid. I knew that I had to go out and get more supplies including food.

I was lost in thought when I felt that pull of someone. I felt myself being watched and turned to find Jared standing against the door staring right at me.

"Hi" he casually stated.

I smiled my answer but turned to keep finishing up my job.

He walked over to the chair closest to me and sat down.

I had a strange feeling that he had set out to look for me. Without turning to look at him I asked, "where's Melanie?

"She's out in the garden helping to collect the veggies for dinner. She asked me if I had seen you today and after I while I realized that I hadn't seen you since early yesterday right here so I can to find you."

"Yeah, Ian and I have been busy." I made it a point to include Ian in response to send out a clear message not only to him but to myself as well.

I saw him open his mouth as if getting ready to say something but then changing his mind. Interested in what that something might be. I decided to press him." Jared, did you want something?"

He smiled, "Uh yeah, you're really observant aren't you?"

"Did Melanie send you to ask me something?" I guessed.

"No, it's nothing like that. I was just curious about something and I wanted to talk to you for a few minutes"

"Ok. I'll answer anything you want."

He stood up and walked to the door with a slight turn he made a small gesture with his head for me to follow.

_This was not good._ _I couldn't be trusted alone with this man._

I pushed all my feelings and visions of our passionate love making aside. _Be strong_. I chanted to myself.

"Where are we going?" I asked him. I had never been through these particular tunnels and it looked like we were coming to a dead end. Where was he taking me? I was beginning to get a little nervous when he finally turned to me. "Don't worry these are tunnels that weren't completed so no one comes here. I just wanted some privacy because there is something I need to ask you and I just can't have anyone else hear."

We turned into a small opening that was disguised by the rough facade of the wall. It was a semi circle that wouldn't fit more than three people lying down but it was big enough for us to sit in and that was what we did. We both sat side by side. I couldn't help see the obvious differences in Pet's body and Jared's. Pet's body was so small and child like next to Jared it made me smile.

Seeing the change in my expression he asked, "What are you thinking?"

"I was just comparing Melanie's body to Pet's. There is such a big difference but It just never occurred to me how obvious it is to everyone until I sat down next to you. He chuckled, a sound I had never really heard from him.

"May I?" I gestured to his hand. This was purely for comparisons sake. I lifted his hand along with mine and had to giggle at the complete mismatch of the two hands. His fingers left mine looking like dwarf hands. He stared at them a little weary at first but then began to see the humor in it and began to laugh himself, which in turn made me laugh even harder. In a few moments time we both were consumed in the mirth that was the comparison. I removed my shoe and had him take his off to compare our feet, which sent another peel of laughter. It was a few minutes before he could get a hold of ourselves.

"I'm sorry, Jared. I just completely side stepped the purpose of this little escape. So go ahead ask me whatever you want?"

"You know something Wanda. I just can't remember what is was that I wanted to so desperately know anymore."

A giggle escaped me again and I stood up to go back to the dining hall when he grabbed my had and pulled me back next to him.

"Wait, just sit here with me a few minutes. Maybe it'll come back to me."

"Sure". I slowly sat next to him a little closer than I had before.

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read my story. There will be more hotness soon. Very soon. SynD


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I just dream it. **

Chap 3

"Jared, it's almost lunch time. We really should go back."

His eyes met mine and held them. I looked away to distract myself from his piercing gaze. My eyes finally landed on my dwarf hands as I waited for his question.

Instead I saw his hand cover both of mine as they twisted in wait.

I turned to look at him and noticed that he had inched closer to me.

I took a deep breath and with all the strength that I had within me, pulled away as far as I could until my head was against the stone wall.

"What are you doing?" I gasped. Despite the fact that I had dreamed about this moment I never truly believed that he would do that to Melanie. As a matter of fact I felt a little upset about it.

He quickly stood up and began to pace, "I'm sorry Wanda, I just needed to check something and I thought the easiest way would be to kiss you and I thought that if you let me that it would you mean that you felt…something, anything and I'd know that it was just some residual stuff"

I'd never felt so many things at the same time before. Relief, longing, and terror that now I knew that he also felt the same as I did.

"Please say something, Wanda. Tell me I'm a jerk. Tell me to go to hell. Say something. I just need to know that I'm crazy and that you don't feel anything for me and I could let this go."

The shock must have been written on my face because he didn't even wait for me to respond.

"That's ok I understand. I'm sorry that I put you in this position. I promise never to bring this up again. And please don't tell Melanie but I would understand if you feel that you have to tell Ian. I know how hard it is for you keep things from him."

I couldn't bring myself to say anything. The confusion had taken total control of every function of my body but I knew I had to do or say something. Somehow by body reacted without my knowledge or even my permission. I stood up and hugged him as tightly as I could. My hands rubbed Jared's back and I could hear myself saying, "It'll be alright. Don't worry I know how confusing this whole situation is and it's not our fault. We just have to get through these next few months and just keep reminding ourselves about who we are. That's all."

I was just as surprised at my advice as he obviously was because his body tensed and he gently pushed me away to look at my face.

"Are you saying that this is normal? Have you ever heard of this happening before?" I could hear the hope in his voice and that same hope held within his eyes.

"This whole thing is brand new Jared. I don't think anything like this has ever happened before. I guess you can say we are pioneers. There aren't any rules we're just going to have to make it up as we go along."

I could visibly see the hope drain from his eyes then slowly from his face and finally from his body as he slumped forward and tightly held me closer to him. I felt his warm cheek press against mine and his hot breathe on my neck. I felt a shudder go through me as I was revisited by my most recent dream.

A small moan escaped my lips despite all attempts at concealing my true feelings. That small sound must have been what he had been waiting for because I felt his body completely respond to me at that moment.

His mouth began to trace a path along my neck as I still continued to fight my body for control of my actions but it was no use I was a prisoner to this sensation. All I could think of was him and how close he was to me. His unique scent swirled around me like a tidal wave it was a mixture of soap and earth. My eyes closed and my head fell back exposing my neck to him. His hands intertwined into long platinum hair as he gently pulled so that I would grant full access to my neck. His lips grazed the arch and left me shaking with anticipation. I again let a small sound escape my lips but I was surprised to hear a low moan come from his as well. I opened my eyes slightly to look at him so see if this was just a small error in judgment on his part but all I saw was desire.

I felt him pick me up off the ground so that our lips could meet. When his lips gently sought mine I felt like I was ready to explode. My arms wrapped around his neck and I pressed myself as close to him as I could. His arms held me tightly in place against him and I knew that in that moment there was no one else in this or any other universe. All the planets I had been on had never afforded me this much emotion. I didn't realize that we were moving until I felt the stone floor beneath me and he was next to me. He made sure that his arm cradled my head but his other arm was fastened tightly against my waist so that I couldn't move from his side. He made me feel like I was a delicate jewel that he had discovered. I couldn't help but stare at his strong and handsome face as he caressed my shoulders. He was everything I dreamed of. Everything that I wanted a partner to be. But he wasn't my partner. He belonged to her.

I felt the moisture begin to overwhelm my eyes and my vision began to blur. The whole situation suddenly hit me all at once. I saw a flash of Melanie, Ian and finally Jamie. What would they think? He felt me stiffen in his arms and the expression change from adoration to dread. Fast as lightening I stood up and started to run back. I hadn't even given Jared enough time to react. I was running as fast as Pet's small legs could carry me. I tripped all the way back and saw the small twist and turns that Jared had taken me through.

_Why? Did I let that happen? How could he? How could I? _

I couldn't go to the dining room and face all the people that I just let down. 

I'd left Jared back there all alone after he admitted to having some really deep feelings that I knew he had no control over, just as I had no control over my feelings for him.

Was it possible that Melanie and Ian had those same feelings? I'd told Jared without really thinking that we were pioneers in a way because to my knowledge no host had been fully and completely restored and then been asked to live alongside their previous inhabitant. We were living in completely new times but what would it mean for them and me? Would I be able to let go of Jared and continue to live among these people that I had grown to love as my own. Or would this mean that maybe I would have to leave them? I just didn't know if I would be able to face Melanie, Ian and Jamie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I just dream it. **

Chap 4

If I was going to make this right I would need to come clean with Ian and even Melanie but if I told her she would never forgive me or Jared. I wasn't sure what Ian would do but I know that the last thing I wanted to do was hurt him. Jamie was a completely different story. He wouldn't understand and would possibly be torn between his sister and his new friend.

My only option seemed to be clear. I was a virus to this small community. I came and made myself comfortable and now I would destroy those that I held dear to me. I had to remove the infection.

And so, when the next day they announced another team would be going out on a raid in 2 days. Relief washed over me. I knew what I had to do. I would make an announcement.

* * *

"I think it would be best if I went on ahead of the group, on my own, just to see if they've noticed anything. Unless we are going somewhere completely different I would think they are already on the lookout."

I'll never forget the look on Ian's face when I finished my statement. It was a mixture of pain and defeat. His shoulders even slumped a little.

"I'm going with you of course?" he asked with the slightest bit of hope, but we both knew my answer.

"I don't think so. It would be easier for me to do this alone then you guys meet up with me later. I could even get a room for a few nights stay there so that they won't even suspect anything, not that they would."

I was surprised by Jared's response, "I don't like it but it makes sense. Maybe Wanda's right. We should let her go."

Melanie shot him a look that I couldn't quite understand. "I think we would be sending her to her death or maybe her expulsion from this planet. I don't think it would be safe."

"I agree I don't like the idea" were Ian's last words.

I helplessly looked to the ground, "It was just a thought." But just as suddenly as I'd felt the defeat a new voice broke through and came to my rescue.

"If anyone cares what I think, I think it's a brilliant idea. Think about it. To all those centipedes she would just be another one of them travelling around and then in the middle of the night we come in and raid the whole town. No one would suspect anything." Kyle's enthusiasm started to go through a few of the people around him but one look at his brother's face was enough to bring him down from his excitement.

A small glimmer of hope began to appear in my mind. "All I would need is 2 days and I'll be able to see where everything is. When the rest of you come, it would cut down the amount of time we would risk getting caught."

"I think it's worth considering." Jared stated as a matter of fact.

Everyone nodded and I knew then that I was as good as gone. If Jared gave it his approval then maybe Ian would soon follow suit. I knew my biggest problem would be convincing Ian that this was a good idea and if by some miracle that I could accomplish this then saying goodbye to him would be difficult. Jamie & Melanie would be just as hard. But Jared would be the hardest, as wrong as that was.

* * *

All I needed was one day to plan what to do. Maybe if there was a way that I could convince them after the raid that I would do more good for their community if I lived outside. I could go from town to town scoping out new places to raid and get word to them somehow. But that may make it easier for her people to find them. And it wouldn't be easy to fall back into life as usual after everything I had seen and learned. I sat on my bed trying out new scenarios in my head that would make sense and convince everyone that this would be the answer.

Later that night while everyone was finished with dinner and laughing, I slipped outside to think and be alone for just a little while. I didn't want Ian to read my face the way he always did. I was convinced that he had some power that allowed him to read my mind sometimes. I walked passed the vegetable garden and saw a small opening to what looked like a room made of dried mud and sand. I slide inside and sat in the protection from the wind that I had found. The floor was a little damp and it smelled as if someone had been boiling water in it, just as I was going to get out of this little "steam room" the winds began to pick up and the sand was swirling like a tornado I was stuck and it would be a little while before I could get out.

'_I am such an idiot, I don't deserve to be here with all these people'_ I thought to myself.

My blouse was starting to get uncomfortable from the steam so I took it off. I was in my small cotton lace bra and khaki pants which made me feel a little exposed but at least I didn't feel like it was strangling me.

"Wanda!"

I could hear someone calling my name. I couldn't tell who it was but just as suddenly as I heard the voice it was quickly cut off by the loud gusting of winds mixed with sand.

"_Great now I'm going to get these people killed because of my stupidity. I really don't deserve to be here'_

Ian stumbled into the small opening and landed right in front of me coughing and spitting.

I quickly went to him to help in any way that I could. He was on the floor for a little while getting his bearings when he finally looked up at me.

"had I known you would greet me that way I would have come after you sooner." He smiled.

I realized that he meant my manner of undress.

I quickly crossed my arms around my bra, "I'm sorry it is just really warm here. I think we are over the kitchen."

He chuckled , " Don't be sorry I was just surprised but I do see what you mean" He pulled off his tee shirt. He was lean yet muscular. His muscles, by no means compared to Jared's, but Ian's body was perfect for his frame. He was beautiful in his own way and I felt a small knot in my stomach, I felt physically attracted to Ian but what I felt for Jared was so different, a strange pull. Almost like an involuntary reaction. If he was near me I had to look at him. I fought every urge I had within me not to touch his arm or his chest. In this new body I felt a dwarf next to Jared yet I felt like this body fit perfectly into his arms.

Ian quickly assessed the small room and found a small area where it wasn't so warm and sat down folding his legs. He reached up and pulled me down onto him so that I could sit on top of him. I leaned back and placed my neck on his shoulder while his arms wrapped around me. I felt safe, comforted, home.

"We'll just sit here and wait until the winds calm down so we can run back to the compound. But this is actually perfect. I wanted to talk to you about your plan."

I let out a heavy sigh but remembered a memory from Melanie's passed. Whenever she didn't want to admit something to Jared she would kiss him and make him forget what he was about to say. As inexperienced in this little technique as I was I thought I'd like to try it. You never know it may work.

I spun around wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, and said, "I'd rather take advantage of our being trapped here for a little while." I heard the words coming out of my mouth and while it didn't sound like me saying them I felt empowered saying them. Almost like I had taken a step toward being a little more human. I wanted something and maybe if I initiated it I would make it happen. Ian's expression was so comical I had to smile. I leaned down and took his mouth and played with his soft lips, nipping at them the way Melanie had played with Jared. A small moan escaped him and I felt a small tightening in my stomach. His hands travelled up my back to tighten his hold on me. I stopped kissing him to catch my breath but he stretched up and caught my lips within his again and softly changed our position so that I was laying on the ground with him on top. I felt his tongue searching for mine and I allowed it entry, quickly finding its partner. I can't explain the feeling this dance produced in me other than I felt moisture beginning to make itself known. I felt the smoothness of his skin covering me. I lightly caressed his back then around to his chest. He looked at me with such careful eyes,

"I won't be able to stop myself if we keep going, Wanda. Do you want to stop?"

Sometimes I hated the fact that he asked me that question. That question always had me thinking and from what Melanie had said passion is not about thinking it's about feeling.

I looked around and grabbed my blouse and pulled it over my head. Answering him with this act. He got his shirt and looked out of the small opening.

"It shouldn't be much longer. Just start getting ready to run"

As we made a short run for the compound I realized something. My body and heart seemed to be ready to follow through. Now the only question was who did my heart want to be the first to take my precious gift?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I just dream it. **

Chap 5

I was packing a small bag with a couple changes of clothes and some toiletries. Ian sat on the bed looking like a sad and lost puppy. My stomach kept rumbling and I felt so alone. There was a time when I preferred to be alone but not for some time. Not since I met these people. This was a family, something I dearly missed without even knowing it. And here I was leaving everything and everyone behind so that I could run away from my feelings.

"You don't mean to come back, do you?

Ian always knew.

"I can sense it Wanda. I know how you think. But what I can't figure out is why? Please Wanda." He stood up and placed both hands on her shoulders to force me to look at him.

"What's happened? I need to know why I'm losing you."

His arms suddenly dropped to his sides.

"Did I do something to make you hate me? "

I couldn't look at him. Somehow all the right questions that should be asked pop out of his mouth. How could he possible know something was wrong? It was almost like he could look into my soul and push every other feeling aside and zero in on the cause of everything.

Finally with all the courage I had I looked into his eyes and saw his pain and my stomach was tied in knots. He was so…. So…. Ian. I went to him and wrapped my arms around him and felt his chin rest on my shoulder.

"No" I whispered, "I could never hate you. I just need time to myself. And I don't know if I will come back. But I wouldn't say never." That was something I learned inside Melanie's head. She always gave me some insight into what things meant from the human side and that was something that her people never truly knew or had to deal with while "visiting" a planet.

I hated to say that I missed Melanie even though I did. I could go and talk to her about anything because out of everyone here, including Ian, she knew me the best.

"I need to speak to someone. I promise I'll be back." I left him in the room looking after me shocked that I would leave in the middle of a conversation but it couldn't be helped. I had to understand what all of this meant but I would have to ask it in a way that wouldn't lead her to the correct conclusion. I was afraid to tell her the truth, that I still had feelings for Jared and he obviously has some for me but my question was did she have feelings for Ian and vice versa? I didn't understand how this could happen. I thought that we were all clearly defined within ourselves. In some strange way the four of us were the only ones with all the answers but the fear of knowing the truth was holding us back.

It was late. As I readied myself to call out Melanie's name I heard whispers. It was Jared.

"Mel, please I'm just really tired. Just let me sleep a little then I promise I'll do anything you want and then some."

"Fine, I'll wait." I could hear the pout on her face.

I smiled and decided to give them a few minutes before letting them know that I was there.

I peeked through a small opening in the curtain and saw Melanie staring straight up while Jared softly snored.

"Psst" I stuck my arm slowly through the opening. "Melanie" I whispered a little louder.

She sat straight up and looked directly at me.

"Wanda?" she stood up carefully trying not to move the bed and disturb Jared.

She slowly walked to the door.

"Wanda, what's wrong?" her face was so lovely. I stared at her for a few seconds before grabbing her hand and pulling her outside.

"I'm sorry to be so secretive but I just didn't want anyone to bother Jared with all this…"

Melanie turned to look at Jared.

"Don't worry when he's a sleep nothing can get him to wake up. Wanda, is everything OK? You know I wanted to talk to you about something anyway I'm glad you came to find me."

"Melanie. I. I wanted to know if… What if… How is it to….. Melanie, I need your advise on……" every sentence I started seemed to be the wrong one. I wanted to phrase this is a way so as not to reveal anything too specific but no matter what I thought of it was going to sound like I wanted to steal someone's partner. I looked at Melanie trying to see some small spark of her understanding. If there were some way I could ask her without actually saying the words that would be helpful.

Melanie had a small smile on her face when she grabbed both of my arms.

"I think I know what you are getting at. You want to have make love to Ian but you're scared. "

She had come up with a conclusion. Unfortunately for me it was the wrong one but it was something that I'd been curious about anyway. I relaxed my shoulders and nodded.

"Yeah that's it."

Without any warning I found myself swinging through the air in her arms. She was happy and smiling and it made me giggle.

She set me down and we sat at the entrance of her room. She began to tell me about the first time she had made love to Jared. The funny thing was that as she described it I felt as if I was watching them. It must have been a residual memory that I had hidden away.

_I saw the muscles on his chest straining over me, glistening while my hands ran up and down them. I(she) kissed his chest and heard him moan, his head dropped forward to catch my(her) lips. Then we moaned and arched our back to get as close to him as possible. Our bodies moved back and forth in unison. I wanted to stop just to look at the beauty of his nakedness but this was not my memory. He laid us back against the table while still inside us and put both hands around our waist as he pushed in and out as slowly as he could, when all of a sudden his eyes closed and he started to move at a faster pace, I heard us moan and our head went back everything went black but I felt a sense of urgency. I had to do this faster. I couldn't stop the sounds escaping me. I had to finish and then I felt it. I felt like every knot in my entire body was finally relaxed. We were content. I felt him next to me and we turned to look at him. His face closed in toward me and everything went dark._

I hadn't realized that Melanie had stopped speaking and was now looking at me.

"You can see it? Can't you?" She shook her head, "that's so weird. I keep forgetting that you had access to my memories for so long. I had no idea that now you have your memories, my memories and now Pet's memories"

"Pet's are slowly fading. I can only see some vague images now. It's not like when I was first put into this body. Pet's not in here anymore. It's not like when I was in there with you. You actually fought back and stayed alive. You are really strong Melanie."

I could tell that she didn't know how to react or what to say.

I decided not to ask her what she thought because I was still recovering from that vivid memory. I'd never seen or felt that before I was surprised that I could feel what Melanie had felt so long ago. I wondered how Jared would feel that I could see such intimate details of his life with her.

I got up and said, "Thanks Mel. I think I know what to do now."

She had an odd expression on her face but she turned and went back to her room.

As I headed back to my room and Ian I thought about Mel. The whole time I was inside her body gave me some insight in her personality and I knew that she was always questioning people's motives but how could I blame her when my people had started to take over her people. It was only natural for her to be cautious.

But I couldn't think about that now because she was about to give herself completely to Ian. I had to show him what she learned and she wanted to actually feel the real meaning of making love.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you for reading and reviewing. It is not always easy to find a few minutes to write stuff down but I promise this story will be finished in the next 2 months. There are three more chapters left that I need to edit and type up. And I know that not all of you will be happy with the ending but I will do my best to have something for everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I just dream it. **

Chap 6

I raced back to my room with every intention of removing all of my clothing and throwing myself into Ian's waiting arms but as soon as I walked in I realized he wasn't in the room. I jumped into the bed anyway and removed all my clothes and got under the covers waiting for Ian. Wouldn't it be wonderful for his first sight to be when he came back into the room be a naked me? My heart was racing at the thought of his finding me there completely unclothed and waiting. I thought back to the memory of Jared moving over me and my legs wrapped around his waist from my dream except that now I pictured Ian and his lean chest dripping with sweat over me. Everything will be perfect because this was meant to be and I won't need to leave after this raid. It would be settled. I belonged with Ian and Jared with Melanie. We would both just need to work through the feelings that we had for each other. I know in my heart that as soon as I gave myself to Ian that Jared would know that I had moved onward and I had made my decision.

I gently stroked my small breast in anticipation of him. I wanted to make sure that he knew exactly what I had intended. I wanted Ian and only Ian. They quickly responded to my own touch. I had to admit that I'd never touched myself in this way but it felt good. My people didn't do anything like this but this body was extremely sensitive to just about everything. I continued to stroke myself in the hopes that he would walk in at any moment and see what I was doing. Hopefully he would be able to read my mind in this.

But…

Unfortunately, 20 minutes later I was still waiting.

And another 20 minutes. I was beginning to get worried.

I got up and pulled on my jeans and my tee shirt and went to look for him. I went to the kitchen first, thinking that Ian was probably raiding the crackers. I thought I heard something coming from the dining room area but no one was there. I looked behind all the tables to see if maybe a snake had come in like last time. But not a slither or a rattle.

I went to look in my old cell where they stored a lot of dried goods. But again he wasn't there. I couldn't even imagine where he could be. I turned to go back to my room when I suddenly had a feeling that I should look in the bathing room. I imagined his bathing in the darkness as I snuck in behind him and hugged his back. He would turn around and kiss me full on the lips and take my breath away. I would tell him that I would come back after the raid for him. I would come back but I needed him right then and there and I wouldn't take no for an answer. All I could think of was feeling his skin next to mine and for a split second I saw a flash of Jared instead of Ian. But I shook that thought off. I know that it may take a little time for me to get completely over Jared but I could do it because I had decided.

I made a few turns before stopping dead in my tracks.

I could hear his voice, he was talking to someone. I strained to hear over the sound of falling water. I couldn't quite make out what he was saying but I knew that it was his voice. I was already imaging giving myself to him underneath the water. It wasn't exactly the way I had pictured my first time but it would be perfect. I'd always found water so soothing and comforting even when it was cold. The second voice was a girl's voice laughing and responding to his questions. I had to figure out an excuse for the girl to leave but what could I say? I could just ask for her to excuse us. If that wasn't considered too rude. I made a final turn and could now clearly hear their conversation.

Except that it wasn't a conversation. He was saying, "you feel so good" and the girl responded, "You feel better" then I heard moaning coming from both of them. I couldn't bring myself to go into the room. I had seen enough through Melanie's eyes and mind to know what those sounds meant.

My heart clenched and my stomach fell to my feet. I couldn't see anything through all the sudden tears that had made their way down my face. I couldn't understand why. How could he do this to me? I fell back against the hard stone and tried to gather enough strength to make myself move to leave before I heard something else.

After a few seconds I ran and didn't look back. I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I ran without thinking or even knowing where I was going I found myself laying in a small hole that had been carved out large enough to fit three people. I wrapped myself up into a ball to make the pain stop. I kept thinking about him and her. I was picturing my Ian with someone else and every time I saw it in my mind's eye my stomach clenched and a sharp pain ran through my heart. I cried there until everything went dark.

* * *

_He walked toward me sluggish and tinted in blue. Everything was tinted in blue, the stone walls. The bed, the small lamp next to my bed._

"_I missed you. Where have you been?" Ian's face was worried. He stroked my hair pushing it behind my ear._

"_I had a horrible dream. I dreamt that I saw you with another girl." I said. I looked at him and his face became very sad._

"_Don't you know that I only love you?" _

_Hope filled my heart. "It was a silly dream" I hugged him tightly and noticed that I was a lot taller that I had been. My shoulders were almost level with his. "what is this? I thought diving to grab the looking glass on the bureau and saw Melanie staring back. When I turned back to comment. Jared stared back at me. "I love you, Melanie."_

"_Wanda!" "Wanda!"_

"_Wanda!" "Wanda!"_

"_Wanda!"_

I heard various voices calling out to me. The first thing I felt was pain on my side. I had slept on rock the whole night. I slowly sat up and leaned against the stone wall.

"what is it?" I answered. "I'm here!" I yawned.

"over here" I heard someone yell. It was Melanie followed close behind by Jared then Ian.

"Wanda! Thank God. We were so worried. Ian came to our room early this morning saying that you were gone. He was afraid that you'd run off on us" She threw her arms around my neck.

I groaned as the soreness in all my muscles stared to make themselves known.

"I'm here." I stood up without looking and any of them. I could see from the corner of my eye that Ian hadn't made a move to come near me yet and I could see Jared fighting his urge to run to me. I directly looked at him and smiled sadly. "I'm here." I walked passed them to get back to my room I was going to need a better rest than what I'd gotten to be able to leave on the raid tonight.

"Are you ok?" Melanie pleaded for an answer.

Without being able to give her the answer that she wanted I left them behind and continued in my dreamlike state to my room.

* * *

When I got there it didn't seem like my room anymore it was our room and there was no us anymore. I'd never hurt this bad in all my lives. I felt like I was dying inside this body. I have to get out of here.

With my head in hands I sat for a long time but I couldn't stay in this room a minute longer I grabbed the bag and a sleeping bag that was in the corner and went to find another room.

I ended up back in the storage room cell. I tucked myself in and slept. Dreaming and wishing that everything would go back to normal. Except what was normal?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I just dream it. **

Chap 7

'_I want to leave. I want to leave and never come back' _

That was my only thought. I didn't even dream that day. As I was tucked away in my old cell between the dried wheat crackers and flour I felt somehow a little safer. I knew that I would need to leave soon if I were going to be able to blend in with the others for the raid. So as I crawled out of the hole I noticed that I stepped on something soft. It felt like a pile of clothes. Sleeping there next to the opening was Ian. Fresh tears began to spring into my eyes but I tried to push them aside I was angry, shocked and so incredibly hurt.

I quietly snuck away pulling my duffle and sleeping bags.

With all the strength I had left I dried my tears and went to the dining room where I knew everyone would be gathered to organize and plan out the raid.

* * *

As I had predicted everyone was gathered around Jared listening to his plan. He stopped for second as if he felt the minute I entered the room and looked directly at me. With concern in his eyes he excused himself and came toward me. Everyone turn seeming to sense that something was wrong to have caught Jared's attention so fully, I tried to shrink back behind the wall but it was too late, they all saw.

I turned to go back to pull myself together.

"Wanda? What's happened?" his gentle touch made me stop and turn to him. Without my knowing what was happening I was sobbing like a child in his arms. I found my arms around his waist and my head resting in his strong chest.

"Whatever it is, we can fix it. OK?"

His words washed over me and warmed me up completely.

"Hey," he pulled himself away to look into my eyes, "babe, I'll fix it. Tell me what happened and I'll do anything to make you smile again."

As much as I tried to smile I couldn't get over the fact that this whole exchange was wrong.

I pulled completely away from him and turned to go back but his arms quickly wrapped around me and held me close. I could feel his lips on the top of my hair placing small quick kisses

And for one brief moment I let myself sink back into his arms. I needed for one moment to feel safe in a man's arms that no one could hurt me. That no matter what happened I would be protected.

"Jared, I have to go. What if someone sees us? Please just let me go. I have to deal with this on my own." I squirmed out of his hold and left not wanting to look at him. But just as I was turning the corner I braved a looked back at him and found that he hadn't moved. He was standing there looking down at where I had been just moments ago.

* * *

Without any other option I went back to our old room to clean up and change my clothes really quickly.

'_I'd made such a mess of things and in the process gotten my heart stomped on'_

I picked up my looking glass and saw why Jared looked so startled.

I had large dark circles underneath my puffy, red eyes. Pet's long platinum blond hair was piled up in tangles on the top on my head.

"Wow I look…"

"Amazingly beautiful" chimed in Ian's voice from the door.

I gripped the looking glass so tightly it was digging into the palm of my hand.

"I want to be alone please." My voice shook with anger and hurt.

He came up behind me. "Wanda, please. I need to talk to you about something. I need you to understand that I love you and only you. I just want you to talk to me and tell me what is happening because all I want to understand why you have to leave me."

"I don't need you to understand me because everything I ever felt for you in gone." I turned directly to look into his eyes, "Do you understand that?"

"What?"

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!!!!" I screamed as loudly as I could. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?" I had to get it out as swiftly as I could so that I could hurt him just as badly as he'd hurt me. And with that I grabbed my things and went back to the kitchen.

I sat just outside looking through my bag for a hair brush. I had to make myself look a little more presentable.

A small orange hair brush was handed to me, which I took and looked up right at Melanie. "Thanks" I pushed it through my hair to start removing the tangles form my hair.

She sank down next to me. "Jared told me."

My hand stopped and I looked at her.

"He told you?" I repeated.

"Yeah, something's happened. He said you were so upset you couldn't even talk and that you ran away from him. I was there in the dining hall you know. You look like you've been put through hell. Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. This was embarrassing. Ian's betrayal was embarrassing to me. I was so shocked that my first reaction would be to hide it rather than finding a way to understand it and learn something from it. Like maybe how not to get hurt.

"Sometimes it makes you see things in a new way if you get other people's opinions" she said.

What Melanie was saying made sense.

I looked at her curious to know if she had gone through something similar. If this was typical of the way the 2 different sexes related to each other on this planet then I wasn't sure if I could handle being human.

"Well I went back to my room after I talked to you and Ian was gone. I waited for him for almost an hour and when he didn't come back I went to look for him."

Melanie looked at me with concern. "So then what? Did you find him?

I nodded my head. "I found him in the bathing room with… He was WITH someone. I mean he was sharing himself with someone else."

"oh my god." Melanie hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my god. Did you see who he was with?"

"No" new tears began to form in my eyes.

She quickly hugged me and started to rub my back.

"Wanda, I know that this is hard but did you talk to him about it? I mean there is no excuse but maybe it's not what you think it is. Maybe... Oh I don't know what to say."

"Is this typical or common for humans to hurt each other this way?"

"To be completely truthful with you, it is very common. Now I'm not saying that this is the way it's supposed to be but you have to be willing to listen to his side and be as understanding as possible. Maybe it was some misunderstanding. Look I know how you feel about Ian and that feeling is not common. Not everyone here knows what true love is. And I know that you feel that for Ian." She smiled at me with sadness in her eyes. "It's how I feel for Jared."

I took her hand, "I know." I always knew that the last thing I ever wanted was to ruin anything between them because now I knew what it was like to be on the other side of a betrayal. I would never do that to Melanie. My friend.

* * *

I was hiding behind a large boulder waiting for an opportunity to get to the jeep. I'd have to wash it down before going into town so that they wouldn't be suspicious. I poked my head out from behind the large rock and darted into the cave where the first jeep was hidden. I cleared the cover off and threw my duffle bag over to the passenger seat. I turned on the ignition and off I went. The wind whistled through my long blond hair. And the sun beat on my face. Thankfully I'd remembered to put lots of sunscreen on to avoid any painful after affects of the sun. The last thing I wanted was to be alone with my thoughts but I was grateful to be away from Ian and her. I didn't even know who she was but she was making my life a living hell. I hadn't thought of leaving Earth but now it seemed an option that I was seriously considering. It didn't occur to me that this would and could happen. I never thought that something could hurt so much but why did I allow Ian to get so close to me. I shouldn't have allowed any of them to get that close to me emotionally.

The wind cleared my head of everything. I felt free to go and be anything I wanted now. I'd get a motel room as planned and get all the supplies they needed and leave it in the motel room and be on my way before they even knew what was happening. I couldn't leave them without supplies after all we had been through.

I pulled into the Lamplighter Inn and checked in without any problem. I had to shower after all those hours of driving but a few minutes later I crumbled onto the bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_Knock_

_Knock _

_Knock_

I immediately got out of bed to look through the peep hole.

"Who is it?"

"Wanda?" came a whisper. "open up it's me. Jared. Hurry!"

I turned the lock hastily. "What are you doing here?" I pressed.

He entered the room as if he was being chased. He was fuming and pacing back and forth.

It began to worry me that something had happened to Melanie or Jamie.

"What is it Jared? What's going on? Is it Jamie? Melanie? What's happening????"

He stopped for second and turned to look at me. That was when I saw the tears in his eyes and the pain there. I stood up and ran to him. He finally sat on the bed so that I could reach him. I sat next to him and put my arms around him and let him cry. I could tell that he just needed it before he could even talk about what was happening. Even though I was worried I let him hold onto me.

Finally, I felt his body relax enough so that he could speak. He laid back onto the bed taking me with him. I was at his side with my head on his chest just waiting for whatever had reduced this man to tears.

"She…I saw her. She was with Ian." He choked out.

I got up and all the hairs on my arm stood up on end.

"Melanie was with Ian????"

* * *

Author's note:

This last chapter was written before any other one was. That is why I could get it out this quickly. It may take me a few more days to finish and re-edit the final chapter. But I promise it'll be really HOT!!!! Heehee. ;-)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I just dream it. **

Chap 8

"No!"

"No way." I shook my head vigorously. "There is no way that she would do that to me. Or to you. She can't." I stood up and resumed his pacing.

Jared sat up on the bed watching me.

"You knew didn't you? I mean about Ian because it's obvious that you're shocked that it was Melanie but not him. " His expression became one of realization.

"that is what has been happening with you this last few days. Isn't it?"

I nodded.

He stood and pulled me to him, "I'm so sorry."

I sank into his embrace and let my pain become his pain as his became mine. His hand went into my hair and cradled my head to his chest. I could feel his need to be held and comforted as I had for the past few days. The heat from his body mingled with mine and I could feel every muscle in his arm tense around me. I knew that he was trying to compose himself for my benefit. I pulled him down so that I could whisper in his ear, "I can handle it. Do what you need to do." He looked at me with gratefulness and his eyes began filling with his pain. And as tightly as he held onto me I had never been handled so gently. We held each other for a very long time and before I knew it I had fallen asleep in his arms.

* * *

When I woke up it was pitch black in the room. For a second I could've sworn that Ian was next to me but then I smelled him. Jared. He was in a deep sleep and I could see the rise and fall of his chest underneath the sheets. He looked so peaceful and handsome. I could almost forget everything that had happened over the past few days if it meant that we could share this moment again.

I got up to stretch a little and get a glass of water. It felt as if I had been in bed for a few days and my entire body was sore. As I was filling my glass I looked over at the bath tub thinking that maybe I could slip into a hot bath and relax a little before going back to bed to sleep so I began to fill the bath tub. As it was filling up I looked into the mirror over the sink and saw how pale and gaunt I had become. I didn't even realize that I hadn't eaten in days. My only thoughts revolved around that moment when I found Ian and …

and…

and Melanie together. It was so traumatizing to even think her name.

Even though I had taken a shower when I got to the room I really needed to relax and start trying to let this thing go. I took off all my clothes and dipped my toe into the steaming hot water and slowly lowered myself until only my head was exposed to the cool air.

I laid back and closed my eyes. I was relaxed until my mind brought me back to the day I had heard Ian & her in the bathing room. It was as if someone had turned on a switch and everything I had tried to forget came rushing back at me. I was falling into an abyss of pain and despair. I couldn't find the strength to get myself out of the tub so I sat there crying as quietly as I could and letting the waves of hurt wash over me.

When I looked up Jared was in the door way.

I started and even jumped up slightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

Without a word he removed his clothing and let them drop to the floor. Shocked I looked down at the water. "what are you doing?" I said more to myself than to him.

I didn't even look up even though I had seen every curve of his body. He was a perfect sculpture with all his muscles and tanned skin. In the second that I caught a glimpse of him unrobed form I noticed how large his was. He stepped into the tub and sat on the other side. Thankfully the tub was big enough for two so I looked up at him to see if he was ready to talk. I was shaken at having his seen his body but he seemed as if he was in a trance. He grabbed my foot and began caressing it with both hands.

"I've dreamt of being with you like this, you know."

"you have?"

"Yup" he nodded. "I wanted to take you away from the compound and buy you a beautiful house and make love to you over and over again but every time I thought about it I'd feel guilty afterward. I kept telling myself that you belonged to Ian. I was confused and I think Melanie knew it."

He finally looked up at me and said. "Maybe I should thank her" he smiled the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

'_I wish you had taken me away' I whispered to myself._

Suddenly his smile began to crumble and he looked down before it became a frown. I hurriedly went to him and sat next to him wrapping my arms around his shoulders without giving it a second thought. He turned and pulled me to him so that our foreheads were touching and we were looking into each other's eyes.

"You are the only good thing that came out of this whole situation." I could feel his hesitation. I knew that he wanted to come closer to find comfort in my lips and in my arms but he was afraid. So I slightly tilted my head and kissed his cheek but I lingered there hoping to give him a little more courage. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt a sigh escape his lips. His hands began to lightly run down my back and I suddenly realized how sensitive every inch of my skin had become.

I could feel the muscles on his shoulders begin to tense as he began to realize what was finally happening between us.

His face rested on my shoulder and he tightened his hold on me so that I had no choice but to sit in his lap. I ended up sitting with both my legs to the left of him but my torso was flush with his. With both hands he brushed my hair behind my ears.

"I want to see your beautiful face, Wanda."

I smiled. He was so genuine that I closed my eyes and let him take my lips the way he always had in my dreams. It seemed like his lips would never reach mine but then I felt his soft lips on my neck. His hot tongue made contact with my overly sensitive skin. I hadn't expected that but it made me gasp at the heat that I felt with that one kiss. My head dropped back to grant him full access. His tongue darted out caressing the sensitive area under my ear. I took his right hand looking directly in his beautiful eyes and brought my lips to the palm. Carefully, as if he was touching fine porcelain his thumb brushed my lips making a chill go up and down my back. I closed my eyes and another moan escaped me. I opened my eyes and saw him staring intensely at my face. I was shocked to realize that we hadn't even kissed yet and I was ready to do anything that he asked of me.

I ran my fingers through his sandy blond hair and lowered my lips to finally touch his.

The moment I touched them I felt a rush of emotion flow right through me and into him and back out to me. He must have felt the same because he moaned in my mouth. His tongue found mine gently at first then as his kiss began to deepen it became much more urgent. His teeth gently tugged my bottom lip I thought I would lose consciousness at one point. At times our kissing was so intense that I couldn't breathe and I didn't want to. If I had to die of asphyxiation I was happy to, if the last thing I ever did on this earth was kiss Jared like this. He suddenly lifted me up and got out of the tub carrying me all the way to the bed.

We dripped all the way and left a long trail. He placed me on the bed and left to get a towel. When he returned he had a towel around his waist and had a thick towel to wrap me in.

I was sitting on the edge of the bed wrapped in a thick white towel shivering when I looked up at him. He stood there smiling down at me as though it was the happiest day of his life. I knew that everything would be alright. He was all I would ever need.

* * *

"that was incredible." I said breathing heavily.

He smiled and said, "we're not even close to being done. But …."

"what?"

"We are going to have to take this nice and slow." He lay next to me and wrapped his arms around me. "But "I think we need to drink and maybe eat something."

I was feeling a little lightheaded. He got off the bed and reached into his backpack. He pulled out a bottle of water and some wheat crackers.

I walked over to the small table where there was a gift basket with fruit, cheese and various types of lunch meats from the lobby.

We ate and drank everything in that room. Just talking and laughing and for the first time in what seemed like a long time, we enjoyed being together and being happy.

We were both leaning against the headboard. I was beginning to feel better after eating.

Jared wouldn't stop staring at me. I leaned in and kissed him.

" You are my angel. Do you know that? Did you know that your eyes glow stronger when you are excited?"

"what? What do you mean?"

"It must mean that I'm doing something right." He smiled and kissed me again.

"come here Wanda. I'm going to make your eyes glow the brightest they've ever been." He smiled wickedly.

He turned to me and said, "I love you Wanda"

"I love you Jared."

I began to think about everything that had led up to this night with Jared. All the pain that we had both gone through was worth this night.

"I would go through everything all over again for you."

Jared turned to look at her, "I would go through it all and much much more for you Wanda." We fell asleep in each others' arms. Not even thinking what tomorrow would mean or bring, but we would both face it together.

* * *

Author's note:

I edited a lot of juicy stuff to fit the restrictions on . It ended up being 2 full pages of raunchiness.

If you would like the unedited version I can e-mail it to you. However, please make sure that you are over 18 because it's really really hot. With a capital H, if I do say so myself.

That being said, I know how this story sounds but my intention is not to villanize Melanie & Ian. All four of the characters are victims of their situation. It's really difficult to separate the mind from the flesh and that is what these four people had to do. Ian fell in love with Wanda in Melanie's body but Jared fell in love with Melanie then Wanda. In a way they both became the same person to him until the very end. He hadn't realized that he had fallen in love with Wanda until it was too late and she was no longer inside Melanie but in Pet's body. It's all an emotional mess but what do you do in a situation that requires you to let go of your feelings from one day to the next. It's not so easy. Ask yourselves what would you do?

After much consideration I've decided to add an epilogue because I would like to know what will happen with these 4 people after everyone has slept with everyone else.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I just dream it. **

Epilogue

It had been 3 weeks since that night in the motel with Jared. And here I was back where I started except with a little more knowledge.

Ian & Melanie were in the room next to mine & Jared's.

* * *

The morning after we had that incredible night I realized that I would not be able to stop myself from wanting Jared. Every ounce of my body craved him inside of me. All I wanted that morning was to feel his weight on top of me but he looked so peaceful and handsome while he slept.

I started to get off the bed to get some water when I felt strong hands pull me back and envelope me. I felt safe with him I snuggled into his grip my glass of water forgotten. I turned and wrapped my arms around him and we began to kiss. My heart was thumping with anticipation and I began to see small bright lights behind my eyelids. I didn't want him to stop but I was scared. His hand went to my breast and the light began to brighten.

"Jared, Jared. Please." I gasped. And on the last word I felt my entire body melt into Jared. My body collapsed on him and I was flying over head watching the two of us. Nervous he shook me.

"Baby, are you ok. Wanda?" I slowly drifted to him and stepped inside of him. I wondered if I could communicate with him so that he wouldn't worry. Although, I didn't know how to get back into my, well Pet's body, Maybe if I thought hard enough I could send him a message.

'_Can you feel me?'_

"Where are you? How are you doing this …? What's happening? "

'_I'm inside of you. I don't know how this happened but it must have been because I was so excited. You made me feel so incredible'_

"I'm scared please come back. Try to get back into your body."

I stepped outside and floated to my body and stepped inside. It was dark and I opened my eyes slowly. I was back. Jared knelt down next to the bed and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You scared me baby. Please don't do that anymore." He moaned practically crushing me with the force of his hug.

"I didn't do that all by myself" I smiled at him. "You did that to me. Besides I think I read something about that. It's called astral projection. All humans have the capacity"

"Sometimes you slam me back to reality, you know that." He said.

"I have to get up and get ready to go out. Don't forget we still need supplies."

* * *

I was brought back to the memory of that next night when Ian and Melanie came along with various others to complete the raid. I was a little startled at Ian's face. He had a large bruise on his left eye. My first instinct was to go to him and see if he was ok but I had to physically stop myself and remind myself of who I was with. Jared stood next to me with a protective arm around my shoulders. I could feel Melanie stare at me with hatred. I looked at her right in the eye and wrapped my arms around Jared's waist to show them both what we had done. Ian looked from me to Jared and back to Melanie. But Jared only looked at me.

Later that night everyone began picking things up to load into the jeeps I could see from the corner of my eye Melanie arguing with Jared. He was trying to walk away from her but she kept pulling on his arm to come back.

"Don't even touch me." I heard him say to her. "She will always be more human than you ever will be." And with that he walked away from her and continued to direct everyone on what needed to be done to get back to the compound.

I could feel her looking at me from one side of the room and Ian from the other. And I looked straight ahead with a smile on my face as I looked at the perfect man that was Jared.

* * *

After 3 weeks of avoiding each other Melanie & Ian slowly became an item. I wasn't surprised about that. It took them that long to realize that what was happening between me & Jared was real. I still felt Ian's eyes on me at times but I would turn to look he'd quickly turn around. I was so upset with Jared to learn that he had struck Ian on the night he can to me in the hotel room but it was understandable. I would have done worse to Melanie & Ian had I actually seen them in the bathing room. Jared apologized to Ian as well as to Melanie about his reaction that night, at my request. What I hadn't requested was for him to thank them for pushing him into my waiting arms. I could tell that they were both at a loss for words when he said that. And I could see the color draining from both of their faces when he did. I loved him so much and it wasn't just the sex. The most important part of our relationship was when we weren't making love. He treated me like a precious jewel and that was something I wasn't used to. We would talk about everything and anything and he was just as fascinated with my adventures as I was about his. However, no one was more surprised than Jamie. He was hurt but in the end he hugged me and Jared and now that Melanie & Ian are together I could tell that all he wanted was for all of us to be happy.

It took all of us a few months to really get back to a comfortable banter. Melanie was the first to approach me one night in the dining room after everyone had gone up to play soccer.

"Wanda" she called in a low voice, "we haven't talked in while and I thought that maybe enough time had passed so that I could tell you how truly sorry I am about what happened."

All I could do was look at her to see how miserable she had been since everything happened.

"I know, Melanie. There is something I have to tell you before you go any further. Jared & I love each other very much. I'm not sure when it happened but I need you to understand he & I never would've happened had you & Ian not gotten together. Even though I can understand what you both were going through because Jared & I were going through the same thing, we never would've hurt you both."

Melanie began to crying. "I'm so sorry for hurting you. And Jared. I just wanted you to know that."

She got up to walk out. "Melanie", I called out to her. "It's fine. Things always happen for a reason. I was meant to be with him and I think you were meant for Ian. Please take care of each other." I walked over to her and threw my arms around her. "I am sorry too. They are both good men and we should count ourselves quite lucky."

She hugged me back. "When can we switch back?" she said. I pushed away from her to see if she was serious. But she wasn't and we both giggled and hugged again.

There is no telling where we will end up or even who we will end up with. But right now I can't picture being happier with anyone but Jared.

I'd been alive for so many years. In earth years it would be too many to count but now I feel I have something to live for and maybe even die for. And that is something I would gladly do if it meant I would be with Jared until the very end.

* * *

Author's Note:

OK. This is the end. I was toying with re-doing this story from Melanie's point of view but I think I need to concentrate on finishing all the stories I started both here and on the other story sight. I know that some of you are not happy but if you read the description it clearly says Wanda/Jared.

And you never know maybe I'll write a continuation to this and Wanda would end up going back to Ian. Who knows what the muses will have me do.

And again there is an unedited version with adult content for this one too.


End file.
